Who Do You Think You Are?
by SweetChinMusic115
Summary: August 19, 2013, Brie Bella has some choice words for the McMahons, a member of the Shield, and Randy Orton after Daniel Bryan is attacked and the unexpected happens. September 30, 2013, Brie realizes a mistake she made has caused turmoil in her fiancé's and her own life. Rated T for language. BryanXBrie, OrtonXBrie pairings


August 19, 2013

Brie was absolutely livid. Nikki couldn't even calm her down. Bryan was beaten, bruised, and, thankfully, _not _broken. Bryan had to go straight to the hotel to rest, ring doctor's orders. Brie was dressed in a black halter-top dress and stiletto heels for RAW that night. She found Vince's office and slammed her fist on Vince's door.

"Damn it McMahon! I want to talk to you!" Brie yelled.

The door swung open to Stephanie McMahon, a slight smile on her face.

"What's wrong, Brie? Please come in." Stephanie offered the Bella. Brie went into the room with the McMahons. She crossed her arms, fury written all over her face.

"I'll ask again; what's wrong Brie?" Stephanie asked.

"Don't you _dare _play that façade with me, _bitch!_" Brie spat.

"May I remind you that we're your bosses?" Vince asked.

"You may, but I will give you a piece of my mind! It's obvious that little 'Shield doesn't hurt Bryan' thing _wasn't staged_! He's hurt! And you _let Randy Orton RKO him!_" Brie snapped. Her breathing became labored and her heartbeat quickened. She hadn't been this angry before, but it felt empowering, yet at the same time, frightening.

"Brie, calm down. Maybe you're the one that needs anger management." Paul said. Brie smacked the WWE COO across the face, stunning all in the room.

"Maybe _you should listen to me_! I love Bryan, and he is hurt. Next time this happens, I'll quit. And I can convince Bryan to quit if needed." Brie's voice had dropped several octaves. She spun on her heel and walked out of the office, leaving everyone shocked.

Brie ventured back to the locker room, grabbing her duffel bag. She wandered backstage for a bit, desperately trying to calm down. Her anger wouldn't help Bryan after what he had been through. She finally stopped, sighing. Her anger had calmed, not gone away, but it was passing.

Then was when she met eyes with Dean Ambrose. Her anger returned with a vengeance. Dean had a look of fear on his face. It was as if the member of the Shield _knew _Brie was headed for him. He tried escaping the area, but Brie stepped right in front of him.

"Oh, no. You're not getting away with anything either." Brie said.

"Look, I got the nod from Vince. Bryan saw the nod, I mean he knew what was coming!" Dean defended.

"But you decided to take it too far! Bryan is hurt. Do you realize how _protective _that makes me?" Brie asked.

"Well…" Dean began.

"I've been dating Bryan for over two years! Of course you don't realize how protective I'll be of him! Next time it happens, you won't be getting yelled at, you'll regret doing whatever it is you, or your cohorts, do!" Brie snapped. Dean left at a jog, but not because Brie was angry. Brie saw a shadow cast over her. Her brown eyes widened and she turned around to look into icy blue orbs.

"Looks like someone's having serious PMS." Randy said, his deep voice rumbling through Brie's body.

"It's not PMS! For God's sake, Randy you could've hurt Bryan worse!" Brie yelled, trying to hide the edge of fear rolling through her body. The truth was, even though Randy Orton was smaller compared to other Superstars, hell, even smaller compared to John Cena, his air of mystery scared the living hell out of Brie.

"Cut the shit, Brie. You know that I know that right now, you aren't angered, you're frightened." Randy said evenly. Even when Randy's voice was even, Brie couldn't help but feel fear.

"I'm not scared, you dick! I'm pissed to no end! The man I love is hurt, so why wouldn't I be…?" Brie was cut off by Randy's slight smirk. She felt her breathing quicken.

"You cursed more than you usually do in one sentence, you have to be scared. I can feel the fear emanating through your pores, Brie." Randy said.

"I'm not fucking scared, you jackass!" Brie yelled, her voice quivering. Damn it, she couldn't hold back the shaking in her voice.

"Brie, you are," Randy backed Brie against a wall, "and do you want to know why?" His voice radiated confidence. Brie grit her teeth, trying to force Randy's body away from hers.

"Just get off of me, you thug!" Brie whispered harshly. Randy's body only got closer to hers. Brie's stomach churned, fiery temper and ice rage running through her body.

"You're afraid because you can't admit feelings. You love Bryan, yet you are infatuated with me. With the idea of me," Randy whispered, "The idea of kissing me." Brie's facial expression changed to shock, while Randy's turned to mirth.

"I love Bryan!" Brie declared. Randy planted a kiss straight on Brie's lips, and the woman could only keep her lips sealed tight to keep Randy's invading tongue from diving between them. Randy outweighed her by at least a hundred and thirty pounds, if not a little more, so Brie couldn't easily fight back without being pressed back against the wall by Randy.

Brie's lips parted when Randy brought his knee up, forcing her legs apart. Brie's mouth opened in a gasp, and Randy's tongue slipped into her mouth, causing the Bella's heart to race and her head to spin. She fisted Randy's shirt in her hands and brought him closer to her, diving into the kiss without thinking, her cheeks flushing red.

Randy ran his hands through her deep brown hair, cradling her lips against his. He practically made Brie mold with the wall. She was being overpowered, and yet that made her want more as questions ran through her head.

Why did it make her want more?

Was she really _that _attracted to the third-generation Superstar?

Did she even love Bryan like she said she did?

Finally Randy backed away, leaving Brie a shivering mess against the wall. He smiled.

"I gave you what you wanted. Now, don't make petty threats." Randy said softly, his icy blue orbs full of mirth.

"Who do you think you are?!" Brie breathed, her brown orbs wide. Rage flowed through her body as well as lust, as if they were working together. Her breathing steadied, yet her cheeks stayed red. She was partly embarrassed, partly something else.

"I'm Randy Fucking Orton. And you, Brie, are always going to be attracted to me no matter _how much love_ you hold for Bryan Danielson." Randy walked away, leaving Brie to compose herself. Brie dashed to a bathroom, fixing her lipstick. She fixed her hair as well, noticing it was a mess after Randy had fisted his hands in it. Tears met her eyes, but she held them back. She felt as if she _had _cheated on Bryan, even though no sex was involved.

"It was just lust. It was just lust that Randy caused. It wasn't love. You know you love Bryan." Brie looked into her own brown eyes, sighing, "I love Bryan with all my heart."

That made the statement true. Brie caught a cab, called Nikki and told her twin she was staying in Bryan's room, and rode through Anaheim. Soon she and Bryan would be back home in Phoenix, as far away from Randy as possible.

_Damn it, Brie! Quit thinking about that prick! _Brie told herself. The cab parked at the hotel, Brie paid the cabby and walked inside. She found Bryan's room, knocking on the door lightly. Bryan opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Nikki texted me. I'm glad you decided to stay the night." Bryan said, bringing Brie into a hug.

"I love you, why wouldn't I stay the night?" Brie asked, hugging her boyfriend back. Bryan drew her into the room. He kissed her softly, gently, drawing out a smile on the woman's face. Randy passed by the open door, seeing Brie engaged in a loving, not lustful, lip-lock with her boyfriend.

_She's not going to forget what happened. _Randy thought as he continued. He heard the door shut, and smiled.

"Definitely." Randy said softly.

Brie and Bryan lied in bed, curled into each other. Brie was careful not to touch Bryan's ribs, which were sore from Roman Reigns's spear, and she smiled up at Bryan.

"I love you, Brie." Bryan said.

"I love you, too. I'm in love with you, Bryan." Brie said. Bryan smiled at her. The lovers fell asleep curled into each other, while Randy slept alone.

_September 30__th__, 2013_

"NO! Randy, stop!" Brie yelled. She couldn't gather the courage to step between Randy and Bryan. She couldn't muster it. Since the kiss, she had a deep fear of the third-generation Superstar. He was much more powerful than her, and he could cause the worst kind of pain.

Randy smiled sadistically. He set up for the RKO and Brie felt her breath leave her body.

_No… no… please stop. _Brie begged him mentally. She saw the RKO hit Bryan's abused body. She screamed.

"NO!" She screamed. Randy got up and smiled at her. She felt afraid. She ignored her fear and ran to Bryan's side. She looked up at Randy with her brown eyes, anger and fear equal.

"Bryan, hey it's me. Bryan. Do you know who I am?" Brie asked her fiancé. Bryan nodded. She smiled and felt tears meet her eyes.

"Thank God. Thank God!" Brie whispered. Bryan smiled back at her.

"Don't cry, babe." Bryan mouthed to her. Brie nodded.

"I won't." Brie said softly.

After Bryan was in the back, he was examined and was luckily not hurt. Brie stayed with him and walked with him to their rental car. They heard a laugh behind them.

"Going somewhere?" Randy asked. Brie felt fear strike her heart.

_Not here, not now!_ Brie thought.

"To our hotel room. To be together. To plan the wedding." Bryan said easily. Brie clung desperately to Bryan.

"Good. You might want to plan it soon. I meant what I said. I will hurt you." Randy said.

"Over my dead body." Brie said softly. Randy looked to the Bella and laughed.

"You wouldn't step in my way." Randy said.

"Bet me. If Bryan's behind me, I will defend him from you!" Brie said, the fear ebbing from her body. A smile crept at the corners of her mouth, while Randy's mouth turned the opposite way.

"I thought…" Randy said.

"You thought wrong!" Brie snapped. She and Bryan then both got into the car and drove away, leaving Randy behind.

**A/N: Hey I'm alive! I just have not a lot of "go" for **_Bloodline Degenerate _**lately… **

**Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot. Review please. **


End file.
